Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to ophthalmic systems and procedures. In particular, the field of the invention relates to the determination of the post-surgical effective lens position (ELP) of an intraocular lens (IOL) and IOL power.
Description of the Related Art
Cataracts are clouded regions that can develop in the natural crystalline lens of an eye. A cataract can range in degree from slight clouding to complete opacity. Typically, formation of cataracts in human eyes is an age-related process. If left untreated, cataracts can lead to blindness. Surgeries have been developed for the treatment of cataracts by replacement of the natural crystalline lens with an artificial lens. Typically, an incision is made in the eye and the natural crystalline lens is removed. An artificial implant called an intraocular lens (IOL) is then inserted, for example, in the capsular bag of the eye in place of the natural crystalline lens. The spherical and/or astigmatic optical refractive power of the IOL may be selected so as to give the eye a desired amount of post-surgical refractive power. For example, the power of the IOL may be selected so as to place the eye in a substantially emmetropic state when combined with the refractive power of the cornea of the eye.